


Don’t Forget To Be The Way You Are

by BlackUnicorn



Series: The Road Goes Ever On An On [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Attempt at Humor, Brother Feels, Christmas, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced coming out, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor Scorpius Malfoy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter makes Mistakes, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, Light Angst, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Not Canon Compliant, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Albus Severus Potter, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Older Brothers, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Lily Luna Potter, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, The Burrow (Harry Potter), The Cursed Child Never Happened, he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn/pseuds/BlackUnicorn
Summary: Listen, here’s the thing, Albus – Albus Severus Potter, that is – was weird.His parents were famous and you’d think that he was used to the spotlight…well, think again. Albus hated being the centre of attention. He didn’t talk much, never had really, and he’d take reading a book in his bed over Quidditch any day. In fact, Albus hated Quidditch or flying in general, and not in a million years would anyone get in him to voluntarily mount a broomstick. The brunet was a quiet, bookish boy, a bit on the scrawny side with a love for Potions and not many friends.So yeah…Albus was weird but maybe that was alright.





	Don’t Forget To Be The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I'm really on a roll here...  
> Before you start though, I want you to remember that Albus is a 15-year old teenager and this is written from his point of view. That doesn't mean that his feelings are invalid, quite the opposite actually, but it also doesn't mean that Harry is as bad a dad as Albus perceives him to be (I will never believe that Harry Potter would purposely hurt his child). There are misunderstandigs and miscommunications but Harry loves all his children to bits.  
> Thank you.

Listen, here’s the thing, Albus – Albus Severus Potter, that is – was weird.

His parents were famous and you’d think that he was used to the spotlight…well, think again. Albus hated being the centre of attention. He didn’t talk much, never had really, and he’d take reading a book in his bed over Quidditch any day. In fact, Albus hated Quidditch or flying in general, and not in a million years would anyone get in him to voluntarily mount a broomstick. The brunet was a quiet, bookish boy, a bit on the scrawny side with a love for Potions and not many friends. Sure, there were his siblings and the litter of cousins he could call his own but those were his _family_ …but friends? There only three people Albus would truly consider his friends. Maybe four if he counted Teddy. Which he didn’t. Because while Teddy might not have been related to him by blood, he still was his dad’s godson and several years older than Albus, which made him more like an odd uncle than a friend. Not that he didn’t like Teddy, it was impossible not to like the quirky former Hufflepuff. But his point still stood. If it came to friends, Teddy didn’t really count.

Not like Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy, a Gryffindor and pretty much the opposite to Albus. Scorp was brash and confident despite the fact that most people didn’t like him because of his last name. Scorp was weird too. He had a horrible sense of humour, an almost illegible handwriting, and listened to Muggle music. He was incredibly clumsy and talked enough for the two of them.

Besides Scorp, there were also Aaron Zabini and Kim Parkinson. The two Slytherins hadn’t joined Albus and Scorpius until third year, when Scorpius’ dormmates had cornered Kim and insulted her and her mother. A well-placed Bat-Bogey Hex from Albus later and the three boys had fled, screaming bloody murder. Kim had told Aaron about the incident and Aaron had decided that the odd pair might be alright after all.

There was another thing that made Albus weird.

Slytherin. The House of the Snakes.

Usually everyone cheered when the Sorting Hat made his decision but when said Hat had shouted “SLYTHERIN!” into the Great Hall, there had been nothing but silence. He hadn’t been the only one with such a fate though. Scorpius, too, had been faced with blank faces and gaping mouths. It had all been very dramatic. And because they had both been outsiders right from the start, they had found each other and decided that it would be better to stick together. Misery loves company and all that.

So yeah…Albus was weird but maybe that was alright.

* * *

 

They were starting their fifth year now, neither Albus nor Scorpius had been made Prefects, which meant they did not have to go up to the Prefects’ compartment, Aaron and Kim on the other hand were and did, leaving the two friends alone.

Being the underdogs of the school had its perks of course – no one would try and bother them during the train ride and Albus could enjoy several hours of reading with the occasional ‘staring-at-Scorpius-while-pretending-he-was-not’; his two favourite pastimes. Yep, that’s right, Albus loved watching Scorpius do…well…anything. The Gryffindor had the ability to make every action look adorable, which was absolutely not fair and would be Albus’ eventual demise. Right now, Scorp was playing with his rat Oreo which he had turned pink, matching his hair colour. Last year, Scorpius had started dyeing his hair and wearing clothes that some considered strange, to Albus it simply looked cool. He had also had his earlobe pierced and was wearing makeup.

Albus dug out his book from his bag, a story about a boy whose father was a Greek God, and saw from the corner of his eye, his best friend perk up.

“Read to me?” Scorp asked.

“Sure.”

It was always the same question and always the same answer. It was a thing they did. A weird thing, like so many others.

Albus got comfortable and Scorpius lay his head in his best friend’s lap, smiling contently, and then he would listen to Albus’ read whatever book it was he was reading at the moment.

It wasn’t until a few hours later when their compartment door opened and Aaron and Kim came in, not even batting an eye at the scene in front of them.

“No offence,” Kim began and fell down into the seat opposite of Albus and Scorpius, “But has your brother always been such an obnoxious git or is that a recent development?”

Albus snorted, “None taken and believe it or not, but James has actually gotten better lately.”

“Huh…my condolences.”

“Keep them.”      

James Sirius Potter really wasn’t the problem. Not anymore anyway. In the beginning, sure…Albus’ older brother had all but set half the House Gryffindor against Scorpius while completely ignoring Albus’ existence. It had gotten to the point where Albus and Scorpius had tried to run away from Hogwarts together during their third year, which had, of course, gotten the attention of Headmistress McGonagall, who in turn had informed their parents. Long story short, James had had to publicly apologize to Albus and Scorpius, had spent his entire sixth year in detention, had been banned from the Quidditch team for a year, and had been shouted at by their mum for hours and hours on end…since then, however, James had made an effort to be at least civil towards Scorpius and had stopped ignoring Albus. It was an improvement.

“How did he become Head Boy anyway?” Aaron questioned, “If I was McGonagall, I would have chosen someone else.”

“Don’t ask me,” Albus muttered, stroking his hand through Scorpius’ hair, “I’m sure she had her reasons.”

“Can we not talk about James Potter?” Scorpius requested from Albus’ lap, it was still a sore subject with him and Albus felt guilty. His own brother had made Scorpius’ life hell.

“Scorpius,” Kim turned towards the Gryffindor, “I heard you’re Quidditch Captain?”

The boy in question broke into a blinding smile and slowly sat up, Albus mourned the loss of contact but at least his friend didn’t move far.

“Yep,” Scorp answered, his eyes glowing, “I’m so excited! I never excepted it, I mean, sure, I’m one of the best players Gryffindor has but I’ve only been on the team since last year and I reckoned, y’know, since James was allowed to play again this year, he’d get his captaincy back but…well…here I am. Captain. I still can’t quite believe it.”

“Scorp, you’re brilliant,” Albus told his best friend.

“What would _you_ know about Quidditch?” Aaron asked teasingly.

“Hey! I go to the matches!”

“Yeah…the ones Scorpius plays in so you can ogle his arse in that uniform.”

“Yeah well…” Albus said with as much dignity as possible, “It’s a spectacular arse.”

It was true. Kind of. Albus had no interest in Quidditch whatsoever, and yet, since Scorp had made the team last year, Albus had watched every match in which Gryffindor had played to cheer on his best friend. That’s it. No ogling happening there. Nope.

“Why, thank you, Albus,” Scorpius said cheerfully as if there was nothing wrong with complimenting one’s best friend’s behind.

“You’re quite welcome.”

“Argh,” Kim sighed in exasperation, “You two are _impossible_.” No one dared to oppose Kim on a statement like that so instead Scorpius settled back down in Albus’ lap and the conversation moved towards other matters for the rest of the journey.

* * *

 

Despite the dirty looks Albus had gotten, despite the spiteful hisses and the cold shoulders, despite the three friends he only had, and despite the awkwardness from his family, Albus was happy to be in Slytherin. It might not have seemed like it, but he was one of them and they looked after each other. And not just him. The House Slytherin had practically adopted Scorpius during his first year in Hogwarts, adopted meaning that he was probably the first Gryffindor in history to be welcomed in the Slytherin Common Room, welcomed meaning that no one raised as much as an eyebrow anymore when they saw the two boys cuddled together on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace. Sometimes, Albus would read to Scorpius, sometimes they would study or do homework together, other times Kim and Aaron were with them and they simply talked or played a game of chess or Exploding Snap. Rumour also had it that the Gryffindor boy had been seen sleeping in Albus’ bed together with the brunet – Albus could neither deny nor confirm such allegations. (It happened every now and again. It wasn’t a big deal. _Shup up, Aaron_.).

The point was, Albus and Scorpius were very affectionate with each other. Always had been. Whether it be hugs or arms slung casually around each other or hand holding, the two teenagers were beyond caring of what anybody thought of them.

They were weird. Period.

And Albus was happy to be in Slytherin.

* * *

 

Albus, Scorpius, Kim, and Aaron sat outside in the October sun in the shadow of a tree, doing their homework. It was only the second month of term but the teachers acted like they would take their OWLs in a few days already.

Scorpius was reading in his Potions book, while Albus had his chin rested on the other boy’s shoulder, also looking into the book. Aaron was flipping through his History of Magic book and Kim did what she did best when it came to Aaron these days, she glared at him as if she wished to set him on fire through her thoughts alone.

When they had finally finished, Scorpius stood up.

“Right, see you later I guess. Quidditch training,” he explained and walked off. Albus watched him go, his thoughts already wandering again.

He knew that Scorpius was the Captain and Seeker of the Gryffindor team. James was a Chaser, as was Fred Weasley, one of their many cousins, and Josh Lillith, the son of dad’s old friend Katie Bell. Amy Thomas-Finnigan and Lucy Weasley were Beaters, and Patrick Wood was the Keeper.

Albus tried to remember who the Slytherin team was. Aaron and Kim were Chasers, he thought. _Who’s the third? Kyle Kliffton?_ Then there was Richard Flint, Keeper and Albus’ dormmate, Richard’s sister Bethany was the Seeker, and the Beaters were…were….

Albus was torn from his thoughts when a group of girls passed them. Aaron whistled and the girls giggled.

“You are so disgusting,” Kim suddenly burst out, “You treat women like we’re meat. Like we’re worthless. You boast about your conquest. ‘Oh look I’ve broken another heart’, like that’s some sort of funny sport. You make me sick,” she spat and scurried to her feat. Aaron sat there and looked like she had actually slapped him. Albus couldn’t blame him. Kim was bloody terrifying when she wanted to be and she had a mean right hook (he’d seen her knock out a seventh year once and was not eager to get anywhere near that fist).

As if expecting Albus to have any sort of comforting words, Aaron turned towards him.

“Don’t look at me,” Albus said, “I’m not getting between you two.” _But,_ he added in his mind, _she does have a point_.

“Wow, thanks mate,” Aaron grumbled and buried his nose in his book, affectively ending the conversation.

_Krum_ , Albus remembered suddenly, _Loren and Lea Krum. Third year. Slytherin Beaters_.

* * *

 

One week later and Kim was still cross with Aaron since he refused to apologize, on top of that, Aaron also wasn’t speaking to Scorpius anymore because “Why should I apologize for having a bit of fun?”, “You should apologize for being a twat,” “ _You’re_ a twat” – it all made for rather awkward studying session…

It was raining so the group had had to relocate to the library where Albus was currently going over Scorpius’ essay on the properties of Moonstone while simultaneously being the mediator between Aaron and Kim who were supposed to work on their Muggle Studies project together.

“Give an overview of the history of social media and describe the advantages and disadvantages it has for the magical and non-magical society,” Aaron muttered to himself, reading off the sheet in front of him, “I don’t even know what social media _is_. Albus, could you please ask Kim to give me her notes on this?”

Albus sighed.

“Kim, can you please give me your notes from class on social media?” he asked, knowing fully well that Kim would not give Aaron the notes directly. Without looking up from her book, Kim handed a stack of parchments across the table to Albus, who handed it back to Aaron who was sitting right next to Kim.

“Thanks, Albus,” Aaron said but his attention was not on his fellow Slytherin but on Annabel Corner, a fifth year Hufflepuff and Prefect, who standing in front of one of the shelfs, looking for a book. “I’ll be right back,” Aaron informed them and stood up, walking over to the girl.

“Hey,” Albus could hear his friend say.

“Oh, hello Aaron,” Annabel greeted him.

“I meant to ask, do you fancy going to Hogsmeade with me on the weekend? Grab a butterbeer, eat some Honeydukes chocolate, snog in Madame Puddifoots? That last part is optional of course.” It was astonishing how charming Aaron could be, and even more so, how every single girl seemed to fall for his confident smirk and the glimmer in his eyes.

“Oh, er – ” Annabel stuttered, “I – I’d love to.”

Kim let out a rather undignified snort and shook her head.

“Revolting,” she muttered under her breath when Aaron sat back down at their table.

“What was that?” Aaron asked but Kim had already gone back to ignoring him, “Hey, I’m talking to you, you insufferable slug. What is you fucking problem?”

“My problem,” Kim answered angrily, her determination to blank Aaron finally snapping “Is that you, Aaron Zabini, are a slimy, pathetic, excuse of a human being who does not deserve to even be in the general vicinity of woman since you so clearly do not value us.” The two Slytherins scowled at each other and Albus wouldn’t have been surprised if something around them spontaneously combust in flames.

“Albus,” Aaron pressed between his teeth, “Could you tell Kim that –”

“Nope,” Albus shook his head vehemently. He was so _done_ with these two. “I will no longer play owl for you two. You are being ridiculous. Both of you. Get your heads out of your asses and until then, don’t bother coming to me.” He quickly snatched up his stuff and stood up, “Scorp?”

“Right you are,” Scorpius agreed eagerly and took Albus hand to follow him out of the library. “Speaking of Hogsmeade,” the Gryffindor said after they had arrived in Albus’ dorm and sat down on the brunet’s bed, “We’re still going together, right?”

“Obviously.”

* * *

 

The first Hogsmeade trip of the year was on the day before Halloween and, as always, Albus and Scorpius met up in the Entrance Hall after breakfast to walk down to the village together. It was a nice day. The sun was shining, casting a golden light upon the fallen leaves that seamed the path, and Albus and Scorpius were walking, hand in hand, towards the gate. Also, as always, there were people staring at them. Some with curiosity, some with animosity, but all of them not even trying to pretend like they weren’t. It didn’t matter. The two boys were used to the audience and at least no one said anything. Not anymore.

“So…Honeydukes or Three Broomsticks first?” Albus asked when they arrived in Hogsmeade.

“Good Godric, Al!” Sorpius cried out, “How can you ask such an atrocious question?”

“My apologies. Honeydukes it is, then.”

“You know me too well…” Scorp muttered.

He was considerably taller than Albus and every time one of his well-built arms slung around Albus’ shoulders, the Slytherin beamed and leaned into the touch. As he did right now. His best friend was wearing a black button up with a loose white tie under an old leather jacket, black and white striped, skinny trousers and black boots, his bright, pink hair was slicked back, showing off his earring. He looked flawless as always and Albus tried not to think too closely about the fact that he, himself, was wearing yesterday’s shirt which was covered in Kneazel hair, and the first pair of trousers he had found that morning.

“Ohh, they have pink coconut ice!” Scorp exclaimed as soon as they entered the shop.

“What is it with you and pink?” Albus laughed.

“It’s a beautiful colour and I will not have you say otherwise.”

“I’ll stick with black, thanks.”

“So dramatic.”

“Says the guy wearing smokey-eyes makeup.”

Scorpius gasped exaggeratedly, “I feel offended in the name of my makeup,” he stated, not quite able to keep the grin off his face.

“Tell your makeup I’m sorry,” Albus said, “It suits you.”

“Are you calling me pretty?”

“Pretty vain, maybe.” Albus shot back, “And here’s your pink coconut ice.” He pushed the payed and bagged sweet into Scorp’s free hand.

“Aww, you shouldn’t have.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Albus waved him off, “You can pay for my Butterbeer.”

“Don’t I always…”

They went into a few other shops before ending up at the Three Broomsticks, finding an empty booth in the far corner, away from prying eyes and ears. Albus lay his head on Scorpius’ shoulder, enjoying the warming feeling of the drink flooding his senses. Scorpius smelled like coconuts. It was very distracting.

“Do you think Kim and Aaron will ever admit to liking each other?” Scorpius asked after a long moment of comfortable silence.

“Not while Aaron’s behaving like a grade-A prick, they’re not.”

“Good point.”

“What about you?” Albus asked.

“What about me?”

“Anyone special you pretend to hate even though you don’t?” Albus asked, trying and failing to come across as teasing.

“Jealous?” Scorp asked, a small smile on his lips but his eyes were serious.

“Do I need to be?”

“No.” It was an earnest answer to an earnest question and somehow, they had ended up at a crossroad where they could either go left or go right and it _mattered_.

“Good.” Albus nodded. It was good.

“You’re pretty dense sometimes, you know that, Al?” Scorpius whispered and then he kissed him. It wasn’t anything special in terms of kissing except that it really, definitely was because that had been Albus’ first kiss ever (Scorpius’ too, for that matter) and it had been _Scorpius_ it had been with.

“Is this okay?” the Gryffindor asked, seeming uncharacteristically shy.

“More than okay,” Albus answered and gave his friend (boyfriend?) another kiss, “Perfect.”

 

On Sunday, the morning of Halloween, Albus woke up with his arms tightly wrapped around Scorpius. It was something that wasn’t uncommon between them and yet this time it felt different.

“Morning, Al,” Scorpius muttered into Albus’ neck.

“Morning, Scorp,” Albus answered and pressed a kiss to Scorpius’ hair.

“What time is it?” Scorpius asked.

“Too late for breakfast, I’m sure. We could go to the kitchens, get some food and have a picnic.”

“You asking me on a date?” Scorpius asked, smiling teasingly even though his eyes were still half closed.

“No, I’m just randomly proposing a casual picnic by the lake, you know…as you do.”

“I accept,” Scorpius yawned, blinking sluggishly. Albus chuckled and gave Scorpius another kiss before de-entangling himself and pulling back the curtains – the same time Aaron drew back his.

Albus blinked, staring at Annabel Corner who was still dozing in Aaron’s bed.

Aaron blinked, staring at Scorpius Malfoy who was still dozing in Albus’ bed.

Their eyes met and a silent understanding passed between the boys to ever speak of this again.

* * *

 

If anyone noticed the addition of kisses in their interactions, they never said anything. It wasn’t like Albus and Scorpius were flaunting this new development but they weren’t hiding it either. Not that it was anyone’s business. But both boys had dealt with enough bullying to last them a lifetime without any dramatic, major Great Hall announcements – besides…Albus had no idea what his family would say if they found out he was going out with a boy, not to mention a Malfoy.

His parents – or rather his father – wasn’t exactly comfortable with his son being friends with Scorp and even though he had never explicitly said it, Albus knew he disapproved. Mum was different. She told him she didn’t trust Scorpius but she trusted Albus and if he insisted on having a friendship with ‘that Malfoy boy’ she wouldn’t stop him. The summer after first year Albus had asked his parents if he could visit Scorp and only received a rigorous ‘no’ as an answer. He hadn’t tried again since but rather taken Teddy up on his offer to take him to the Manor in secret. Astoria Malfoy’s funeral had been an exception and Albus was fairly certain that Teddy had played an important role in his parent’s change of heart, unfortunately it had only been temporary.

The main problem was, that Harry and Albus Potter didn’t have the best of relationships. They fought, loudly and passionately, be it about Quidditch or school or the colour of Albus’ bedsheets, father and son were sure to find a reason to shout at each other about it at length before one of them inevitably stalked off to sulk.

So, yeah…telling his family wasn’t something Albus wanted to do. Ever. There was just always so much drama involved.

Mum would probably have the least problem. She was mostly very laid back and even though she didn’t like Scorpius very much, she loved Albus and wouldn’t do anything that would cause her son to be unhappy. His aunts, uncles, and grandparents would probably be shocked but seeing as Albus didn’t really care for their opinion anyway, that didn’t matter much. James would endlessly tease him about it. So would his cousins, come to think of it. Lily was a lot like her mum and most likely shower Albus in love and affection before giving Scorpius the scariest shovel talk, in the history of all shovel talks. And then there was dad---best case scenario would be that his father would do what he always did when it came to Scorpius Malfoy and simply deny any knowledge of any relations between his son and the other boy; worst case scenario: his dad would finally snap when confronted with yet another way Albus let him down, because that’s what he was, wasn’t it? Albus Severus Potter, the family disappointment. He wasn’t popular and athletic like James or smart and talented like Lily, no he was awkward and scrawny and barely able to hold himself on a broom, he was excelling in Potions and nearly failing in Defence, he was a Slytherin, and now he was dating a Malfoy and a male one at that.

No, it was best for everyone if his family didn’t learn about this, at least for now, at least not until Scorp and he had figured out what _this_ even was.

* * *

 

The stands around the Quidditch Field were buzzing with life, filled with students, teachers and parents, all talking excitedly. It was the first Quidditch match of the year, Slytherin against Gryffindor, and the November air was cold and exhilarant. Albus sat amongst the spectator, wondering what exactly he was doing here. He didn’t care which team won, as long as it was Scorp who caught the Snitch.

The brunet could see his parents sitting with the teachers, his mum talking animatedly to Professor Longbottom, his dad to Headmistress McGonagall. Draco Malfoy was there too, sitting next to Professor Nott.

Since all three of his friends were going to play in a few moments, Albus was sitting all by himself, feeling a bit lonely but also a bit excited – he loved watching Scorpius fly. The Gryffindor was so clumsy, always knocking over things and tripping over his own feet, but when he was on a broom he was the most graceful, most beautiful thing Albus had ever seen. Wendy McMillan, a fourth year Ravenclaw, was the commentator of the match and as soon as she stood up and raised her voice, everyone else fell quiet.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first match of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin!” Everyone cheered loudly, Albus could hear whistles and calls, House banners were waving in the air and somewhere he was pretty sure he heard the roaring of a lion. Wendy announced each player as they entered the field and then Madame Chang blew her whistle and the match began.

“Potter in possession of the Quaffle, even after his suspension from the team last year he is still, without a doubt one of the best Chasers Hogwarts has ever seen! A straight pass to Weasley who dodges a Bludger from Krum. Lea Krum that is, daughter of Victor Krum, and she definitely inherited her father’s flying skills – ouch! That must have hurt! Parkinson’s got the Quaffle and she’s going straight for the goals, a perfect Sloth Grip Roll to avoid Thomas-Finnigan’s Bludger and – SCORE! Slytherin in the lead by 10 points!” The green curve of the stands erupted into cheers while Josh Lillith got the Quaffle and passed it to Fred who passed it to James who passed it back again who lost it to Aaron and then Albus lost interest in watching the ball fly through the air. His eyes sought out Scorp who was circling the Field in search of the Snitch, his pink hair clashing horribly with his red robes, making him especially easy to spot.

“Score for Gryffindor!” A red wall rose from the crows, roaring in delight. “Kliffton in possession, flying past Weasley, past Potter, he aims and – Wood saves the shot! Like father like son, I’ll say. Weasley throws the Quaffle to Potter while Weasley and Lillith keep Slytherin at bay, Potter avoids a nasty Bludger from Loren Krum and SCORES! 20 – 10 for Gryffindor!”

There were more scores. There was no sign of the Snitch. It stood 60 – 50 for Slytherin when suddenly, Albus saw Scorp speed down the Pitch, a whirl of bright colours, Bethany Flint was right behind him.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Albus found himself muttering as he sat on the edge of his seat, crossing his fingers, his eyes never leaving Scorp and then –

“- Malfoy got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!”

There was explosion of cheering and clapping and shouting but Albus had only eyes for the Seeker of Gryffindor who was grinning from ear to ear, holding the Snitch tightly in his hand.

Moving as quickly as possible, Albus weaved his way through the crowd towards the changing rooms. He wanted to run in there and jump into Scorpius’ arms but had enough sense to wait. While people hadn’t said anything yet, that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t at such a blatant display of affection, plus, James and Fred were in there and – no. Just no. So instead Albus waited on the side, knowing perfectly well that Scorp was always the first to leave the changing rooms, and when he finally did he quickly grabbed the taller boy’s arm and pulled him behind a post of the stands.

“Congratulations, Scorp,” he said and gave his boyfriend a lingering kiss.

“Wow,” Scorpius breathed, “If that’s how you react to Quidditch in the future I’ll make sure to play more often.”

“Shut up.” He kissed Albus again, revelling in the warm feeling it gave him, his heart beating wildly against his chest.

“I do hope that this is a recent development or otherwise I’d be rather upset that you didn’t tell me,” a familiar voice said behind them. Albus jumped back (no he did not squeak like a hurt animal, thank you very much) and spun around. There, half in the shadows, stood Scorpius’ dad and _oh Merlin, please someone kill me before he does, shitshitshishitshit, what do we do? What do we do?_

“Hey dad,” Scorpius greeted his father, still grinning. Why was he still grinning? Why wasn’t he freaking out about this?

“Scorpius. Albus.”

“Hello Mr. Malfoy,” Albus croaked.

“How many times, please, do call me Draco,” Mr. Mal – _Draco_ – reminded him before rolling his eyes, “And stop looking at me as if I’m about to hex you.”

“You – you’re not?”

“Of course not,” Draco waved him off, “I merely came to congratulate my son on his spectacular Seeking and flying skills.” The blond man stepped forward, embracing his son in a warm-hearted hug, “You did very well, I’m proud of you, son.”

“Thanks dad,” Scorp beamed at his father who was only a few inches taller than Scorpius at this point.

“Also,” Draco said, “Professor Longbottom allowed me take you out for lunch. If you want, that is. I would also understand if you would rather stay here and celebrate with Albus.”

“Lunch sounds good.”

“Perfect. Albus, I believe your parents are looking for you,” Draco informed the Slytherin who thanked him. Scorpius gave Albus another kiss, as if they weren’t standing right in front of Scorp’s father before the two men left Albus to his own devices.

Not knowing what else to do, Albus went looking for his parents who stood by the front gate with James and Lily.

“There you are,” mum cried out and immediately pulled Albus into a hug.

“Sorry, I was with Scorp,” Albus muttered. His dad pressed his lips together into think line but otherwise have no indication that he had heard Albus’ words while James gave him a weird look.

“Anyway,” their father spoke up, “We can’t stay long, I need to get back to the office and your mum promised your gran to help degnome the garden but of course we couldn’t miss your first match, James. Well done.” They all grinned at James who grinned right back and then the four Potters dove into a step-by-step analysis of the match and Abus had to play his very personal kind of Quidditch in which he had to dodge all those unfamiliar words that were being thrown through the air like malevolent Bludgers. _Hawkshead Attack? Porkoff Ploy? Finbourgh Flick?_ They might as well have been speaking Mermish, and once again Albus wondered what he was even doing here. It wasn’t like they would miss him if he left since he couldn’t contribute to the conversation anyway and –

“Albus!” He startled at the loud voice of his father.

“Huh?”

“Your mother was just saying how we’ll be seeing you all on Christmas.”

Albus nearly let out a long-suffering groan. Christmas. He’d completely forgotten about that, or rather he had suppressed the hell out of it. If you had asked anyone from the Potter-Weasley clan, they would have probably told you that Christmas was the best time of the year. Albus wasn’t anyone. For him it was the most dreadful time, filled with stress and anxiety, noise and too many fucking people in too little space, meaningless conversations filled with niceties and fake smiles and –

“Are you alright, darling?” mum asked.

“Yeah sure. See you on Christmas,” Albus said, hoping that it was a fitting reply to whatever had been said before. Judging by his parent’s suspicious faces, it wasn’t, they didn’t press the matter any further though but instead said their goodbyes. Thank Merlin for small miracles.

 

 

“You could have told me that your dad knew. I nearly died back there,” Albus whined. He was sitting on the window ledge in the toilet while Scorpius was using the urinal.

The door opened and Gabriel Goyle came in, took one look at the two, blinked, shook his head, and went through to get to the showers.

“Sorry, I forgot,” Scorp apologized, tucking himself back in, “But I might have come out to him over the summer…?”

“Wow. What’d he say?”

“That he loves me and that he’s proud of me.”

“That’s great, Scorp!”

“It is, isn’t it? I was really nervous about it but I guess I should have known that he’ be okay.”

“I’m proud of you as well,” Albus told his boyfriend as they left the room together and Scorpius smiled happily.

* * *

 

The problem between James and Albus was that they were fundamentally different.

James was a Gryffindor for one thing. His biggest role model was their dad and he wanted nothing more than to be like him. A hero. James had learned to fly before he had been able to walk and he had spent hours upon hours in their garden, training his Quidditch skills. James was loud and funny and loved by everyone. He and his two cousins and best friends Fred and Louis were usually joined at the hip and caused havoc and mayhem, rivalling the Weasley Twins _and_ the Marauders in being the Hogwarts Pranksters™, despite that, James was also Head Boy and the object of half the school’s crushes. It was very infuriating.

“Hey little brother,” James swaggered towards Albus who had been sitting in the library, minding his own business, and feeling utterly betrayed by the world (Aaron and Kim had to tend to some Very Important Prefect Business, and Scorp was in detention with Professor Nott for blowing up another cauldron).

“What do you want, James?” Albus sighed.

“What makes you think I want something? Can’t I just talk to my baby bro?”

“You never talk to me unless you want something,” Albus replied flatly.

“Damnit,” his brother cursed and sat down opposite to Albus, “Gotta change that, then. _Anywho_ …what’s going on with you and Malfoy?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Al –”

“-bus,” the Slytherin finished, “My name is Albus, use it.” _Scorp is the only one who gets to call me Al._

“Sure thing, Al,” James said, “Now…I’m not stupid.”

“Could have fooled me,” Albus muttered under his breath.

“Rude!” James cried out, earning himself a warning look from Mister Carter, the librarian, “As I was saying: I’m not stupid, and I know you two have always been weirdly close but lately…? You don’t do anything without each other anymore _and_ Rose told me that Mary Dursley told her that Lisa Creevey said that Maggie Jordan overheard Vanessa Bulstrode and Cheryl Higgs talking about you and Malfoy kissing.”

Albus blinked rapidly, trying to cut through to the essence of James’ sentence.

“Do you believe all the gossip that’s going around?” he asked eventually, “Because if you do then you’ve also got to believe that Phil McLaggen is a descendant from Godric Gryffindor himself, Tom McPhills is actually the half-brother of Dan Smith, and Clarissa Mill’s great-grandfather was a Merman.”

“Clarissa Mill’s great-grandfather _was_ a Merman.”

“That’s not the point James,” Albus cried out in frustration, “The point is that you shouldn’t belief everything you hear.”

“True,” James admitted, “ _But_ apart from all that, I saw with my own two eyes how you dragged Malfoy under the stands after the match and when you came back your hair was all messed up and your lips were all red and swollen,” he said triumphantly, “How’d you explain that?”

“Argh,” Albus groaned, “Fine. We kissed. Happy? Now get lost, I’m trying to study.”

“You don’t need to get so defensive.”

“Don’t I?” Albus countered, “All my life you’ve done nothing but make fun of me, so go on, tell the whole bloody school that the two school-freaks are snogging. Oh! And while you’re at it, why don’t you write mum and dad that their son is queer.”

“What the –? Why would I –? I’m not gonna do that, Albus!” James insisted and for the first time he actually sounded serious.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re my brother, for Merlin’s sake!” The older boy looked at Albus with shock in his eyes. “Look…I know I’ve been a prick to you and Malfoy. The things I did and said…that was not cool. But you have to believe me when I say that I _never_ meant to hurt you.”

“Why’d you do it then?” Albus asked. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know the answer, or if he even wanted to have this conversation, but –

“I don’t know,” James answered, “I just thought…we used to be so close, Albus. Then I went to Hogwarts and things changed and then you came here and I just thought…if I could get you to stay away from Malfoy you’d go back to being my brother again, y’know?”

“I never stopped being your brother! You made Scorp’s life hell. You made both our lives hell.”

“I know,” James whispered, his eyes downcast and Albus got the feeling that he really did know and that, for once, he was sorry.

“Mind, it’s not just you. It’s the rest of our family as well. You, Fred and Louis with all your pranks and jokes, Rose with her gossip, and everyone else pretending like they don’t even know me, like we didn’t grow up together. Then our aunts and uncles with all their comments about snakes and traitors and mum just looking away and dad hates me and –” Albus choked back a sob and realized with horror that he was crying. Actually, properly crying.

“Oh – oh, shit,” James swore and quickly rounded the table to sit down next to Albus, “Where’s all this coming from? Dad doesn’t hate you!”

“No?” Albus countered, “Tell me, James, when was the last time dad shouted at you?”

“Er –”

“Never! Because dad doesn’t do that, does he? It’s always mum. Except when it comes to me, then he suddenly screams and shouts and loses his temper and makes the lightbulbs explode. He couldn’t even look me in the eye when I came home for that first Christmas.”

“Dad loves you, Albus. We all do.”

“Got a funny way of showing it,” Albus muttered, tears still running down his cheeks.

James turned Albus’ chair so they were facing each other and put a hand on his shoulder

“Oh Merlin, what have we done?” James muttered under his breath, “Albus, listen to me. Are you listening? Dad loves you. We all do. And when we go home for Christmas we are all going to sit down and talk, okay? You can tell mum and dad exactly how you feel and I promise you, it’ll be okay. They don’t care that you’re in Slytherin because you’re still their son. My little brother. And they won’t care that you fancy guys either. I mean…uncle Charlie’s asexual, right? And Teddy wears dresses half the time for fuck’s sake!”

“And what about Scorp?” Albus pressed out.

“We’ll figure it out,” James answered, “I mean…I guess…he’s not that bad…he’s a half decent Captain. He _did_ win us the last match and he’s always caught the Snitch so far…and…and…he’s not the worst dueller. That’s you, by the way, you suck at duelling.  And…and…I mean…I guess it’s obvious he cares about you…”

“You really don’t like him, do you?” Albus question, slightly amused at his brother’s desperate attempt to compliment Scorpius.

“Not a bit, no,” James immediately agreed, “But…I might be willing to…try? He’s your friend. Or boyfriend. Or whatever. So yeah…I’d be willing to try.”

“Careful there. I’m gonna start thinking you actually care,” Albus teased James, smiling despite the tears that were drying on his skin.

“I do care,” James replied in earnest, “I care about you.”

“Aaand that’s it.” Albus drew back, carefully building his walls back up, “Good talk. Thanks for listening. Stop being so nice to me, it’s bloody weird.” He shook his head. “Why are you Gryffindors such sentimental fools?”

James blinked a few times before he started to grin, “Why are you such a cold-hearted snake?” he retaliated.

“Poikilothermic.”

“Bless you.”

There was moment of silence but it was different. Comfortable. Albus had to admit, at least to himself, that James had grown up, that he wasn’t a petulant, immature teenager anymore but rather a young man who was able to own up to his mistakes.

“Alright,” James said, “I’d best be going. I promised Myra I’d go over some stuff with her, I feel like we’re finally getting somewhere and I don’t want to blow it by being late. See you around baby bro.”

He was already out of his chair and about to leave when Albus held him back.

“James,” he said, waiting for his brother to turn back around, “Thank you.”

“Aww,” James grinned wickedly, “Want to hug it out?”

“Piss off.” Albus threw one of his books at James which he dodged easily, unfortunately Johnny Carter rounded one of the bookshelves in that moment and stared at Albus in sheer outrage.

“Mr. Potter!”

James left the library, cackling, while Albus picked up the book, apologizing profoundly to the librarian.

When he returned to the Slytherin Common Room not much later, he was surprised to find that he was actually feeling a bit better.

* * *

 

The Christmas break came sooner than expected and before Albus knew what was happening he was sitting on the Hogwarts Express once more, Scorp’s head in his lap, and Kim and Aaron opposite from them. His two friends must have reached some kind of truce because they were talking again, even though the awkwardness remained and Albus was half tempted to give them a little nudge in the right direction. He didn’t.

“We’re going to spent the holidays in France,” Kim just said, “Dad bought a chateau, said he misses his country. I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Lucky you,” Aaron grumbled, “I got a letter from dad yesterday, he said that grandma is coming over with her new husband.”

“How many is that now?” Scorpius asked, his eyes closed while Albus ran his fingers through his hair.

“15.”

Scorp let out a whistle but otherwise said nothing.

“We’re going to have the whole family over,” Albus said, “Over 30 people. That’s insane.”

“That’s your family, Albus,” Kim remarked and, as always, she was right of course. That was his family.

 

The days before Christmas were filled with chaos, drama, and more chaos.

They all went to the Burrow every day to help with the preparations – tons of food had to be cooked, barrels of drinks had to be bought, a huge tent was to be set up in the garden, the tree had to be decorated, James, Fred and Louis had to be kept from blowing up the house on more than one occasion, Rosie had a mental breakdown because it was too busy for her to study,  Roxy and Molly were at each other’s throats as usual, and Albus pondered whether it was too late to exclude himself from all festivities and instead spent Christmas in Hogwarts in the quiet safety of his dorm. Not that anyone would let him do that.

“Albus, would you help the girls with the tree, please?”

“Albus, tell your brother to stop setting of fireworks in the house.”

“Albus, uncle Charlie will arrive in an hour, make sure his bed is ready.”

“Albus, your grandma needs help in the kitchen.”

“Albus…”

“Albus…”

“Albus…”

And then Albus snapped.

“Are you kidding me?” he shouted, “Rose has been on the phone with Maggie for the last hour, Roxy and Mary are gossiping about the Dancing Dragons, James, Fred and Louis are feeding Wizard Wheezes to the gnomes, and Hugo is in the kitchen eating pudding! Why do _I_ have to do everything?” He abandoned the stack of serviettes he’d been supposed to fold and stormed out of the house, past the trees, over the hill, towards the stream that was happily gurgling and splashing between the rocks. It was freezing but Albus didn’t really care. It was all too much, too loud, too busy, and he just couldn’t deal with any it anymore.

Albus wished Scorpius was with him.

He didn’t know much about Christmas with the Malfoys except that it was considerably quieter since it was just Scorp, his dad, his grandma, Andy, and Teddy.

“Hey, kiddo.” Albus recognized the calming voice of his uncle Charlie who carefully stepped closer and sat down next to Albus. “I brought you some food and tea.”

“Thanks,” Albus muttered and took the cup and sandwich.

“I used to come here when I was younger,” Charlie said after a while, “It’s nice. Peaceful. Sometimes it can get a bit crowded and then I needed some time alone. To think. To just be myself. The family’s even bigger than it was back then and don’t get me wrong, I love every single one of them but I’m also glad when I can go back to Romania. Get a bit of distance between me and all this”

_Yeah_ , Albus thought, _that sounds nice_.

“Sorry I shouted at you.”

“No worries.” Charlie chuckled lightly and pulled out his wand to cast a heating charm on his nephew. “Just hang in there. It’ll get better, I promise. Also…stay here as long as you need.”

When Albus did get back to the Burrow, no one mentioned his little outburst but no one also gave him too many tasks anymore. It was progress, he supposed.

 

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and 32 people were sitting in the tent in the garden, enjoying the food.

Harry, Hermione and Percy were discussing some Ministry business. Ron and George were joking around with James and Fred, Louis was engaged in a quiet conversation with Charlie, and everyone else was talking and laughing and eating and being merry. It was loud. Very loud. But for once Albus didn’t mind too much because he could concentrate on Lily who was telling him about a book she had read.

“I think it’s fascinating,” she said, “Until now everyone just assumed that non-magical people could neither brew nor consume a Potion but Farley argues that, since there is no actual magic required for brewing a Potion, any one could do it and it wouldn’t be harmful for non-magical people. Obviously, the Ministry has been reluctant to test that theory so far because if it was correct then Hogwarts would probably have to change their policies. I think it would be a very good idea for non-magical children from magical families to attend Hogwarts. They could easily brew Potions, they could learn the theory, they could even take flying lessons, and they would be included in the society they were born into instead of shunned and shamed for something they have no control over.”

“Also,” Albus added, “It would reduce the prejudice against them. If everyone else saw that they were just like them, then Muggles and Squibs – sorry, all non-magical folks – would be more accepted.”

“Exactly!” Lily nodded eagerly and shoved a large piece of potato into her mouth.

A few seats down the table, a shrill laugh sounded all the way up to Albus, followed by an even shriller, “What?!”.

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Ron who was staring at Rose.

“Rose Granger-Weasley,” Molly said loudly, “That is a horrendous thing to say and I want you to apologize to your cousin this instant.”

“Why? It’s true!” Rose defended herself, “Albus is snogging Scorpius Malfoy. Aren’t you Albus?” Every single head at the table turned to look at Albus. Shock. Anger. Disgust. And amongst all that was Rose, grinning smugly at her cousin.

“You’ve got to be joking,” uncle Ron grumbled but Albus hardly heard him. His ears were ringing and his eyes burning.

“I hate you,” he told Rose, his voice trembling with emotions.

The whole tent was quiet and it almost seemed like no one dared to even breath.

“Albus, honey,” his mum whispered, “Is that true?”

“No. No he’s clearly confused,” his dad cut in, “Or maybe this is another scheme from Malfoy. Albus, I tolerated your ‘friendship’ with the Malfoy boy, but this is crossing a line.”

Albus stared at his father with wide eyes and it seemed like he wasn’t the only one stunned into silence. Mum was gaping at her husband, clearly lost for words, James’ eyes grew dark, almost hateful, and Charlie was balling his hands into fists as if he was trying not to punch something.

“Dad – ” Albus tried but was interrupted.

“No, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Yeah, you never do,” Albus replied, finally finding his voice again, “You never want to hear it. I’ve been trying to tell you. I’ve been trying to tell you for years what’s going on in my life but you _never_ want to hear it. I tell you I was Sorted into Slytherin and I don’t hear back from you in _weeks_. I tell you I made a friend and can’t even say Scorp’s name. I tell you I tried to run away from Hogwarts because it was _unbearable_ for me to stay there and you just tell me to get over myself!” Albus distantly realized that he was standing up, shouting at his father, “I tell you I’m gay and you say I’m confused?!”

“You are. You are too young to know what you want. When I was your age I was preparing to fight a war, I had no clue what I was going to do with my life beyond that, so –”

“I DON’T CARE!” Albus screamed, “I don’t care that my problems don’t conform to your ‘Harry-Potter-Scale of Sorrows’, I don’t care that things were different for you growing up. I don’t care that you’re the fucking Saviour of the Wizarding World because that doesn’t mean shit if you’re not also able to be my _dad_! I was bullied for years and every time I tried to say something you shrugged it off because after all, what’s a bit name-calling compared to facing off Basilisks and Dragons, what’s being hexed on a daily basis compared to destroying Horcruxes, what’s being threatened by my classmates compared to fighting Lord Voldemort himself! Well, guess what, dad: I’m not you. I’m in Slytherin, I bloody hate Quidditch, I’m gay, and I’m dating Scorpius Malfoy. Deal with it.”

* * *

 

Albus crashed onto the hard floor outside the fireplace, the tiles were dark and cold but familiar. There were voices calling his name but all Albus could do was choke out a sob, struggling for breath, his face wet from burning hot tears. There was a pair strong hands, pulling him up to his feet, leading him forward, step by step, sitting him down on something soft and comfortable. There was another pair of hands, of arms, pulling him in, holding him close, the smell of coconuts lulling him in.

“Drink this,” he could hear someone say, the voice was strong and warm, fatherly. Albus obeyed, gulping down the fluid that tasted sweet and velvety and almost immediately he could feel himself breathe more freely, could feel the tears dying out, could feel his heart rate slowing down.

“I – I’m sorry,” Albus gasped.

“Shh, don’t try and talk. I’ll be okay,” the same calming voice whispered and Albus could see platinum blond hair and steel grey eyes in front of him.

Draco Malfoy stood up from where he had been crouching and walked behind Albus, there were hushed voices exchanging quick words, followed by two pairs of feet walking away. Albus melted further into Scorpius’ embrace, and it was undoubtfully Scorpius holding him. The smell, the way he held him like the most precious thing in the world.

Someone sat down on Albus’ other side, someone tall and skinny, with bright, blue hair, and a soft expression in his eyes. Teddy. Thankfully though, the older boy didn’t speak, just sat next to Albus, throwing an arm around him and Scorpius.

It was then, that a silvery lion appeared in front of them, James’ voice echoing through the room, “Hey baby bro,” it said, “I hope you’re okay. I could convince everyone not to follow you, that you needed some time. I guess you went to see Malfoy. I want you not to worry, okay? Rose is currently being chewed out by aunt Hermione and grandma, and mum is screaming dad. Louis and Fred had to drag me away so I wouldn’t punch him in the face. I’m so angry right now. Rose had no right to say that in front of everyone and dad was so out of line – anyway…for what it’s worth, I’m really proud of you for standing up for yourself. Take as long as you need and just…remember that you’re not alone okay? I love you, Albus. And I’m sorry.”

The Patronus faded slowly but somehow it was still there, warming Albus from the inside. Protecting him.

“We made some hot chocolate,” someone said and when Albus looked up he saw Andromeda – Andy – standing next to Teddy, a steaming cup in her hands which Albus accepted with a grateful smile.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Teddy asked carefully.

Albus took a sip from the cup, bracing himself, “Rose, she – she told everyone about – us,” he gestured towards himself and Scorpius, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain any further, “And then dad he just…” he couldn’t say it. He _couldn’t_.

“What did your dad say, Albus?” Teddy pressed on.

“I told him I was gay and that I was dating Scorp and he just…said that I was confused, that I was too young to know what I wanted, that it was some kind of trick and I – I lost it. I started screaming at him…I don’t even know exactly what I said just that I was so _angry_. He always does this, you know? Not take me seriously. He always disregards everything I feel, compares it to himself like he’s the norm everyone has to measure themselves on.” Albus shook his head, enclosing the mug with both his hands. “I left. I couldn’t stay any longer, I just couldn’t but I didn’t know where else to go and I’m so sorry or busting in here –”

“None of that,” Draco cut in. Albus hadn’t even noticed him come back in. “You are always welcome here, Albus.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Teddy promised, “Stay here for the night and tomorrow we’ll go back together and then I’m going to give Harry a piece of my mind. James is right, Albus, you’re not alone.”

“Thank you.”

Teddy smiled at him, “Now, drink your chocolate. It’ll make you feel better.”

* * *

 

Albus woke up feeling warm and cosy. Scorpius was lying next to him, one arm thrown over Albus’ chest, still fast asleep. He really couldn’t believe his luck, if that’s what one would call it. Scenes from the previous night went through his mind, his dad’s voice echoing through his head and yet…he was safe here. With Scorp and Draco and Teddy and Andy and Narcissa. He was –

There was a loud _bang_ coming from downstairs.

Albus sat upright in the bed and Scorpius woke up with a yelp, eyes wide and shocked.

“’s that?” the other boy asked.

Albus shook his head, listening.

_Bang._

Albus rushed towards the door, opening it, immediately wishing he hadn’t.

“- see him right now!”

“- not thinking straight –”

“- need to calm down –”

Albus gulped at the familiar voices. His father screaming in outrage, his mum trying to reason with him, teddy trying to defuse the situation.

“What the ever-loving _fuck_ is going on!” Draco suddenly roared.

“You!” Albus could practically see the accusing finger his dad was pointing at Draco, “Where is he? What have you done to him?”

“I haven’t done anything to anyone and you need to calm down unless you want me to throw you out. This is still my house and I won’t have you raging in here like a mad Erumpent.”

There was a long moment of silence. Too long.

Carefully, Albus opened the door further and stepped out into the corridor, a warm had on the small of his back told him that Scorpius was directly behind him, grounding him, encouraging him, comforting him.

The two teenagers descended the stairs but there was no one there. Not in the hall, not in the Drawing Room, not in the Sitting Room –

They entered the kitchen. There was small table with four chairs, two of which were occupied by Ginny and Harry, the other two by Draco and Teddy. The second, Harry saw his son, he all but jumped to his feet, the chair screeching over the floor, and Albus couldn’t help it. He flinched. His dad’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Albus and allowed his wife to push him back down into the chair.

“Albus,” mum said softly.

“Hey mum.”

Slowly, Draco stood up and walked over to Albus and Scorpius, “Are you two alright?” he asked. Both boys nodded. “Albus, if you are not ready to have this conversation just yet, I can ask them to leave, however, this might be a good opportunity.”

“They – they can stay. I want to talk,” Albus decided, “Can you stay as well?”

“Of course.”

The three approached the table and Albus sat down, right opposite from his dad who lowered his head while Teddy offered his seat to Scorpius.

The following silence was tense and awkward, filled with unspoken words, with fears and hopes and expectations and Albus felt like he might get sick from it.

“Dad, I –”

“Albus, -”

Both father and son had spoken at the same time, not meeting each other’s eyes.

“You first,” dad said.

_Dad loves you_. James had said. _We all do. And when we go home for Christmas we are all going to sit down and talk, okay? You can tell mum and dad exactly how you feel and I promise you, it’ll be okay_.

“Do you remember when I was five and James put me on his broom to get me to fly?” Albus started, “And I started crying because I was so scared. Everyone just laughed at me. Except you. You looked at me and you seemed so disappointed and I hated myself because I was the reason for that. Because somehow by being afraid of flying I had let you down. Then in Hogwarts, I was Sorted into Slytherin and everyone started staring at me, whispering behind my back. There were rumours, you know…about I couldn’t possibly be your son if I was in Slytherin, but I kept telling myself that it was okay because you’d said it would be. Then I came home for Christmas and you wouldn’t even look at me because once again, I had let you down. It took me a really long time to accept that I was in Slytherin, that I belonged there. I didn’t have any friends because no one wanted to be seen with me. No one except Scorp. He was literally the only person I talked to apart from the teachers for a bit over two years because he didn’t care what anyone said. And every summer everyone treated me like some freak, like I didn’t belong, like I wasn’t part of the family anymore and I was so lonely but you didn’t see it. No, you saw James with his Quidditch skills and Lily with her perfect grades and I hated all of you for just ignoring me. I know it’s not fair, blaming you, but I do it anyway. You didn’t ask for this, being famous, but neither did I. And James and Lily might be okay with all the attention that comes with being a Potter but I can’t deal with it. I hate it. People watching every step I take, always judging me for being different. I don’t think you really understand what our name means because you never had to live up to those expectations. You set them. Maybe not for yourself but for everyone else. They hear the name Potter and they want to see greatness and bravery and intelligence…they want to see a hero. I’m not a hero, dad. I’m not you and I don’t want to be. I just want to be happy.”

Albus looked up from where he had been staring at his fingers to meet his fathers gaze and was shocked to see that he was crying, silent tears running down his face.

“D – does – does Scorpius make you happy?” he asked, his voice throaty and unsteady.

Albus nodded. “He does.”

“Oh god,” Harry breathed out and the he started to cry in earnest, his body shaken by violent sobs, his face buried in his hands. Mum lay his arm around her husband’s shoulders, running her other hand through his hair, whispering words into his ear and Albus suddenly felt like an intruder, like he was supposed to be watching this. He had never seen his dad cry, let alone break down like this.

_I did this_ , he thought, _I’m the reason he’s so upset_.

“I’m sorry,” Albus said because there was nothing else he could think of.

Dad shook his head, seemingly forcing himself to look at his son, his eyes red and puffy, “You have nothing to be sorry for,” he choked out, “This is my fault. I swore to myself that I would be the perfect dad and I failed. I failed you Albus and I want you to know that I love you, so, so much, and I’m asking you to forgive me. Please forgive me.”

“I want to,” Albus answered, tearing up himself, “I really do. I know I’m not an easy person…not like James or Lily but…I love you too, dad. And I’ll try to – I’ll try to work on my communication with you.”

“Yeah…me too,” dad said, sniffling, before turning his eyes towards Draco, “I’m sorry for my behaviour earlier, Malfoy.”

“Already forgotten. But I want you to know, that Albus is always welcome here and that this is a safe space for the boys.”

Harry stared at his ex-rival for a long moment, his expression unreadable.

“You changed,” he said eventually.

“Of course, I did,” Draco replied, “Mind you, I had help. Your godson here, for example, was a great influence on me. So was Astoria. Scorpius. Your son. After my wife died, Scorpius was the only reason I got out bed most days. I love him more than anything there is nothing I wouldn’t do for him to be happy and save. Albus does that. He makes my son happy and he is an extraordinary young man who is, by the way, nothing like you were at that age. You should be proud of him.”

“I am.”

It seemed like a new beginning. Something young and fragile, easy to break but the potential to grow.

“Draco,” mum suddenly spoke up, “I want to invite you and your family for lunch today. The house is already full to the brink and three more people won’t make a difference, plus, your son is dating my son, and I feel like it’s time to let bygones be bygones. We all changed. We grew up. It’s time we act like it.”

“Thank you, Ginevra,” Draco said, “I would like to accept that offer.”

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Harry, Ginny, Albus, Draco, Scorpius, Narcissa, Teddy and Andy entered the tent behind the Burrow and 28 heads turned around to look at them. It was clear that half of the people sitting at the table had their reservation about not only one but three Malfoys joining them but those who did held their tongues. Albus met James’ gaze and his big brother smiled at him, it was a genuine smile, a fond smile, and Albus smiled back.

They sat down, Albus between Scorpius and Teddy, and grandma announced that they would start exchanging the presents now.

“Oi, Malfoy,” uncle Ron called from across the table, “I got you something real special.” He pulled out a package from under the table and levitated it towards Draco who eyed it with great suspicion. “Come on. Open it.”

Albus, like everybody else, held their breath as Draco carefully unwrapped the gift to a metal cage. Inside the cage, was a white ferret.

 “I definitely deserved that,” he announced before he started laughing and just like that, the tension was broken and the air was filled with flying gifts.

 

They were back on the Hogwarts Express.

Scorpius had adopted the ferret Draco had gotten on Christmas and called him Peanut. Peanut was currently sitting on Scorp’s shoulder, eating actual peanuts, while Albus was reading. Quietly this time. Kim was with them, talking about her time in France, when Aaron came in. Albus looked up from his book and paused – there was something different about the boy. Something changed.

“Kim,” he said, completely ignoring his other two friends, “I owe you an apology.”

“I’m listening.”

“You were right. About me being a ‘slimy, pathetic, excuse of a human being’. Also, I’m sorry I called you a slug. I behaved very poorly and I did not deserve any of those dates I’ve gotten. The truth is…there is someone I like…really like…but she scares the hell out of me and I thought…if I just got her attention somehow…maybe make her jealous…it was stupid and immature and a lot of people got hurt. And I’m sorry.”

Kim stared at the boy for a long time, her face completely blank.

“Apology accepted.”

Aaron relaxed visibly, but he still didn’t sit down.

“There’s something else,” he muttered and began fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater, “Kim – would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?”

“No,” Kim answered immediately and, again, Aaron looked like she’d slapped her. Albus shared the sentiment. “But you may go with me,” Kim added, the smallest of smiles playing around her lips.

“Okay,” Aaron breathed.

“Good. Now sit down, idiot.”

“Yep.”

Aaron sat down and the train started rolling out of King’s Cross towards Hogwarts and it looked just like fifth year would be a good year after all.


End file.
